ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kahchi
How Kahchi joined the tourney Kahchi was a member of the Fire Nation military group dubbed the Rough Rhinos, whose weapon of choice was a guan dao. After the Hundred Year War, he became a force for hire, along with the rest of the Rough Rhinos, and ended up as a guard at the Earthen Fire Refinery. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kahchi rests beisde his komodo rhino with his guan dao beside him. After the announcer calls his name Kahchi mounts his komodo rhino and spins his guan dao as the camera zooms saying "The Avatar has been spotted heading toward a town not far from here." Special Moves Raino Suijaku (Neutral) Kahchi thrusts his guan dao three times forward. Raino Resu (Side) Kahchi rides his komodo rhino forward while swinging his guan dao in circles right, then left, then right again. Kicho Tekika (Up) Kahchi makes his komodo rhino jump into the air and they drop onto the foe. Furetsu Hou (Down) Kahchi swings his guan dao generating wind in front of him. Raino Massatsu (Hyper Smash) Kahchi spins his guan dao and charges forward with his komodo rhino slashing opponents 12 times. Raino Volleyball (Final Smash) Kahchi announces "By order of Fire Lord Ozai, you are to be terminated!" then rides forward with his komodo rhino. If he hits, the rhino juggles the opponent. The animal lifts the opponent into the air with its muzzle, then Kahchi finishes by jumping after and cutting him/her with his dao and finishes by slapping the opponent in the jaw (wuth a slow-motion) before he/she is blown away. Victory Animations #Kahchi thrusts his guan dao and raises his komodo rhino saying "Note that you are in the good hands of the Fire Nation!" #Kahchi spins his guan dao and sets it beside him saying "What a ludicrous idea to stand in my rhino's path." #*Kahchi spins his guan dao and sets it beside him saying "Hibernate well." (Frozone victories only) #Kahchi dismounts his komodo rhino and sets his dao behind him then kicks saying "You made a very bad mistake, when you crosssed me!" On-Screen Appearance Kahchi rides to point and thrusts his guan dao saying "You aren't going anywhere, kid." Special Quotes *Care to put the ice to the test? (When fighting Frozone) Trivia *Kahchi's rival is Lucius Best, better known as the ice-based Super, Frozone. *Kahchi shares his English voice actor with Milos Columbo, Shingen Takeda, General Falco, Genshin, Jabba the Hutt and Madara Uchiha. *Kahchi shares his French voice actor with the Wizard, Sableye, Hoots the Owl, Bus Driver Bob, Rick Strowd, Android 8, Frieza and Piccolo. *Kahchi shares his German voice actor with Blackheart, Sun Ce, Rollin Hand, Bald Bull, Waddle Dee, El Macho, Wrath a.k.a. Fuhrer King Bradley, Xigbar, Admiral Zhao and Captain Ginyu. *Kahchi shares his Arabic voice actor with Cancer Deathmask, Zoda, Kisame Hoshigaki, Leo Whitefang, Shinobu Sensui, Jedah Dohma and Testament. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters